


Merlin's Cave

by Silbrith



Series: Tales from the Library [6]
Category: The Invisible Library - Genevieve Cogman
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silbrith/pseuds/Silbrith
Summary: Irene and Kai confront their elusive nemesis in a remote fortress in Cornwall. Story #6 in the series Tales from the Library.
Series: Tales from the Library [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1130927
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Damsel in Distress

**London, England. Alternate World: B-395.**

At the sight of the immaculately-clad new arrival to the tearoom, Irene forced herself to resist the urge to hunch her shoulders. Was there any chance he wasn't coming to see her? Apparently not.

Lord Silver executed a purposeful beeline to her table. "Sitting by yourself, little Librarian? You must allow me to rectify that deplorable situation."

Without giving her a chance to object, Silver slid into the chair opposite her with enough graceful elegance to make it obvious to the world that she should be deeply honored by the favor he was bestowing on her.

Irene kept her sigh to herself. Redburn Bookshop had been one of her favorite places to visit. Several floors of books on all subjects were juxtaposed with a tearoom with delectable cream cakes. The combination was irresistible. Till now.

Her pot of Earl Gray tea had just been replenished. The newspaper called to her. She was in no mood to play games with the Ambassador of Liechtenstein and self-appointed leader of the local Fae.

Or was she?

She hadn't seen the Fae in weeks. His sudden appearance in a place she'd been frequenting on an almost daily basis couldn't be mere coincidence. And, she had to confess, the book review in the newspaper had been rather dull.

"Such a delightful surprise, Lord Silver. If you'd like to join me at my table, I'd be delighted to extend the favor."

He twisted his lips into a delicate pout and smoothed the lapel of his pearl-gray suit with his perfectly manicured fingers. The proffering of favors was a time-established gambit of the Fae. High on the list of recommended procedures in the Librarians' Code of Maintaining Proper Relations with the Fae was the dictum to never find oneself beholden to the chaos-dwellers.

"Anyone else would think it was I who was saving you from having to sit alone." His lavender eyes oozed sympathy. She suddenly had a compelling desire to fling herself at him while running her hands through his shoulder-length platinum hair. Irene repressed her sigh yet again. She should take it as a compliment that he still tried glamours on her. Was this a signal that they'd entered the comfortable stage where, like two friends at the chess table, they enjoyed teasing one another with their moves?

Silver gestured with two fingers to the tea attendant. "A pot of Darjeeling, please, and"—he turned to Irene—"what is that delicious cream cake you're enjoying so much?"

He had her there. Only two bites remained. "Almond cream cake."

"Yes, I'd like two slices."

"Very good, your lordship."

After the attendant left, Silver smiled at her. "I'll leave the second slice on the table for the little mouse."

Was he trying to achieve a new record for causing inward sighs? Irene's distaste for the term _little librarian_ was only surpassed by her loathing for the nickname of _little mouse_ which Silver had bestowed on her the first time they met. But she refused to let him have the satisfaction of viewing her annoyance. "So thoughtful of you to be concerned about London's rodents."

He smiled ruefully, no doubt disappointed that she didn't take the cake bait. "Speaking of pests, I'm surprised your pet dragon isn't accompanying you."

"I'll convey your kind regards to Kai," Irene offered, not willing to indulge in his curiosity. "Did you wish to speak with him?"

"I'm willing to admit he has occasional usefulness as does your friend, the Earl of Leeds. If you will permit me to be blunt—"

_—And wouldn't that be a refreshing change?_ She wasn't holding her breath.

"When hunting a rare species of stag, you're well advised to not attempt it alone," he continued.

Finally. Although Silver didn't betray the seriousness of the issue by his mannerisms, his choice of venue was now clear. The rogue Fae named Lecerf, whom Irene and Kai had been pursuing for over a month, was also a threat to Lord Silver's comfortable life. Silver had displayed what some would call a paranoiac obsession about Lecerf's agents spying on him, even at his residence at the Liechtenstein Embassy.

"You have no cause for concern," she said, keeping her voice neutral. "Even if I wanted to embark on a stag hunt, I wouldn't know where such a rarity would be located."

"Nor did I until recently. I fear a mutual acquaintance may have been gored by the stag. She is the one who requests the favor."

"Does this acquaintance like thrushes?"

He smiled approvingly. "I knew a woman of your discernment and charm would make the connection."

Irene did not frequent Silver's elite world of parties and social gatherings. The number of mutual female acquaintances was limited to one to the best of her knowledge, and that was Helena Moreton, a Fae with a taste for _Wuthering Heights_. Irene had traveled with Kai and Vale to her estate, Thrushfield Hall in Yorkshire, a few weeks ago. There they'd managed to free her from the enchantment that was forcing her to act as Lecerf's puppet.

"At the time I left, Lady Moreton was no longer being pursued by stags. I gather the situation has changed?"

He nodded, his expression becoming serious. Silver had once described Helena as a delightful friend. Irene suspected that wasn't simply Fae piffle. If Lecerf had threatened her, Silver's request was understandable.

"The stag carried her off and is holding her prisoner." He paused while the attendant served him the requested tea and cream cake. "It is my understanding that you have not yet recovered a certain Chinese classic. Very likely it is at the same location as Helena. By freeing her, you may be able to secure it for your masters at the Library."

"Do you know where Lady Moreton is being held?"

He poured some tea into his cup. "Are you sure you wouldn't like that slice of cake?"

It took several minutes of word games to pry the location out of Silver, a laborious process during which several times she had to suppress her desire to simply reach across the table and throttle him. At the end of the exercise, she considered she'd earned that second slice of cream cake.

It was apparent Silver genuinely enjoyed their diplomatic chess game. By indulging in his whims, Irene had been able to secure an ally of sorts even if he couldn't be fully trusted. That alone made his friendship worth cultivating. On this occasion, Silver provided much more than just the location of an abducted acquaintance. If his information was accurate, Irene now knew where Lecerf was.

She hadn't written to Lady Moreton since the events of Thrushfield Hall. The Fae was well-respected among locals. Her fantasies about _Wuthering Heights_ were harmless once her bond to Lecerf had been severed, and she was a generous patron to charities. She was the type of Fae who'd make an excellent role model to others, and Irene would do her best to free her.

"From your description of the stronghold, it would be better if the stag was off wandering in some other forest before any rescue attempt is made," Irene said. "I'll require your assistance."

Silver spread his hands helplessly. "Your confidence in me is touching, but there's no reason for a stag to accede to my instructions."

"Perhaps not, but he could listen to others."

Silver briefly arched his eyebrows. "You've piqued my interest."

"We know the reason you picked this location to meet me." Her eyes flicked deliberately to Silver's manservant Johnson who was sitting discreetly at a table in the corner, undoubtedly keeping a watchful eye out for the spies Silver suspected surrounded him. "If you were to let word leak out that I'd discovered a way to reenchant the copy of _Wuthering Heights_ which belonged to Lady Moreton, you would likely provoke the stag's curiosity."

Silver's lavender eyes sparkled like faceted amethysts. "I would indeed," he said softly. "It would be much more believable if I implied you'd become infatuated with me. If he heard I was preparing to auction the book off, he could feel compelled to take action. Some might even speculate that you were also to be included in the transaction."

Irene temporarily set aside her dismay at being viewed as his mistress by an even greater issue. "The Fae hold auctions?"

"Among my people, they're quite popular. Since they're held in worlds favorable to us, I'm not surprised you haven't heard about them. London is situated on the line to a world in Venice which is famous for its auction of rarities—antiques as well as valuables of all descriptions."

"Including people?"

"But of course."

_In other words, a slave market_. Irene had heard rumors, but this was the first confirmation. Fae customs were as little understood as those of dragons. Both species rarely lifted the veil for outsiders. For the Fae, living out their fantasies was their mission in life. Paying exorbitant prices to secure objects or people considered essential for their role-playing could seem justified from their perspective, and this wasn't the time to lecture Silver about her abhorrence of slave markets.

"I'll need to have a way to secure Lady Moreton's captor," she said. "I don't suppose you have an enchanted lasso for stags?"

"My dear little Librarian, you have no concept of the gifts I could bestow upon you. But even with a lasso, you'd be well advised to take along a few friends." He gave her a smile dripping with empathetic concern. "I wouldn't want you to be lonely."

Before he left, Silver invited himself to her quarters in Warren Mews on the following morning. She would have preferred a neutral location, but in light of what he was providing, neither one of them could risk being spied upon. Having to endure his teases about paying a visit to his new plaything was the price she'd have to pay.

Although Silver cloaked his words in pleasantries, they were underpinned with a sense of urgency and an acknowledgment of the danger involved. He expected her to take Kai along and Vale as well. Despite her desire not to be predictable, she intended to do just that.

Peregrine Vale would likely leap at the chance to accompany them. Kai was still on a leave of absence to visit his cousin. Before he left, Kai insisted that she contact him if she got a lead on Lecerf or Alberich, the ex-Librarian turned traitor, and she'd go along with his wishes. She could return to the Library this evening, inform Coppelia, and send Kai an email. Fortunately the world Kai was visiting was technologically advanced. The Library network would be able to re-route her message to him.

**He Sheng Island. Alternate World G-51.**

Kai crept through the old-growth forest, his muscles tensed, his ears tuned to pick up the faintest rustle of leaves. A salamander peeking out from a fallen log wouldn't escape his notice. But he was on the alert for a much larger foe—one who'd lash out without warning.

She dropped upon him as silently as a memory. Kai catapulted away, spinning in flight.

He didn't fool her for an instant. She leaped forward and hooked him with an arm around his throat. Slipping underneath it, he delivered a high scissor kick. He succeeded in knocking her away long enough to catch his breath.

She executed a running somersault, vaulting onto a tree branch. Before he had a chance to flee, she leaped on top of him, slamming him to the ground.

Master Wu flattened her hand into a lethal blade and held it tight against his throat. "Your reflexes are not at one hundred percent. You should have been able to fend me off for at least ten seconds longer." Jumping off him, she watched impassively while he scrambled to his feet.

It was conceivable his reflexes were slower than normal. On the other hand, Wu was, if anything, more powerful than ever. Her jet-black hair was worn in a single braid stretching down her back. Her brown skin shone with the inner radiance of the martial arts elite. At the time he'd met her, she appeared no older than Irene and she hadn't changed at all in the intervening years. Her skill both in her chosen discipline and her ability to read others were to his knowledge unparalleled.

"You may now be ready to tell me what troubles you," she said. "I'll wait for you in my hut." With that she sped off so fast, it was as if she vanished into thin air.

He hadn't originally intended to see Wu on this trip. But when he discovered his cousin Jian Yu had been called away on a diplomatic mission, he decided a visit to her island was an even better idea. She'd accepted his arrival without question even though she hadn't seen him in seven years.

This was the middle of the school term, and there were no students in the dormitory. A few other adults were there on retreat. The only time Kai saw Wu was for the daily hunt where he was the prey and she was the predator. Kai had yet to elude her. He doubted strongly anyone ever had.

He took his time strolling back through the mist-shrouded forest as he prepared himself mentally for the upcoming discussion. He'd flown straight here from the capital city. Although the island was in the same world, the sites couldn't be more different. His lord uncle Ao Shun ran a kingdom of technical innovation. Wu lived on a remote island in the middle of the ocean. The island was a paradise of forested cliffs and hidden valleys. Because of its ecological significance, the only inhabitants, aside from those at the school, were naturalists engaged in research. The island had none of the civilized trappings of urban cities. Irene would no doubt be horrified that there wasn't a single bookstore and the only library was a small one in the student dormitory.

Kai had been sent to his uncle's world when he was a young stripling. It was standard practice for kings' sons to be raised at an uncle's court. The custom was designed to prevent coddling, and in Kai's case, he could confirm it was highly effective. The bullying he'd received from his younger cousins had been so extreme that Jian Yu had intervened on more than one occasion. Jian Yu was the oldest son of Ao Shun and twelve years older than Kai. He quickly became Kai's closest friend at court. 

Three months after Kai's arrival, Wu made her annual appearance. She handpicked the youths she was willing to teach after watching them perform gymnastics. Kai hadn't caught on yet to the new regimen. His actions were embarrassingly awkward. That she'd selected him was an unexpected honor. For the next ten years, Kai spent every summer at her academy. He'd mingled with youths from other kingdoms in a grueling discipline that saw many fall by the wayside. His graduation granted him the right to return to the island at any time.

Kai executed a low bow when he entered the stone hut of his master. The only room he'd ever been admitted to was the front chamber. Aside from one low table, there was no furniture. An intricately woven bamboo mat covered the floor. The shutters were wide open, letting in sunlight as well as the occasional bird.

Wu was sitting in the lotus position on the mat, facing the door. He sat down in front of her.

"Why did you come, Kai?"

"My past has become the focus of my enemy and I don't understand why." He'd come to the island to still his churning emotions, but as yet he hadn't succeeded. Would he be able to remain calm while discussing them with Wu?

"Why do you think you'll find your answers here?"

"I don't expect that I will but I didn't know where else to start."

The only reaction she displayed was a slight slitting of her eyes. She was as inscrutable as a statue of Buddha, her gaze directed inward. 

"Why did you select me to be a student?" he asked, the question forming unbidden in his mind.

"You must have wondered why there were no other royal striplings during the years you studied here," she said, not answering him directly.

He remained silent. His fellow students on the island had all been from the lesser nobility or families of no rank at all. His cousins told him that the training was beneath their status and that he was demeaning himself. Royal striplings were expected to devote themselves to the skills of diplomacy and government administration in preparation for becoming rulers and ambassadors. His cousins jeered that because his mother was of lesser rank, he would never be in a position of power. If he wanted to waste his time learning martial arts, it was of no importance.

"When I select a student, it's because I sense an open mind and willingness to learn," she continued. "Those are rare qualities in royal households." Before he had a chance to weigh the truthfulness of her assessment, she asked, "What in your past has been flagged?"

"An opponent knew about a sabotage attempt which occurred during my trial by air. They recreated it, nearly causing the death of my supervisor."

"I heard about the initial incident," she said with a slight nod.

"This time the sabotage was coupled with the presence of my . . . the spirit of a girl I was in love with. She died several years ago. The event caused me to believe I was hallucinating. My supervisor is convinced that our adversaries are attempting to drive me away from my job. They hope to convince me that I'm suffering from PTSD."

Kai couldn't elaborate without discussing the Library, a forbidden subject for outsiders. Irene had breached regulations when she confided particulars of the case to Vale. She'd secured the belated permission of Madame Coppelia, but as an apprentice, Kai had no right to bend the rules.

Wu held her arms in front of her chest, placing the palm of one hand on top of the other. "Do you believe your supervisor is correct?"

Kai shrugged. "I don't know of any magic by which someone can create a ghost and then direct its movements. The spirit of the girl attacked me. She tried to prevent me from maintaining the integrity of the air tunnel."

"The dark magic to perform such an act exists. The _Mo Dian_ contains much which may be considered dark magic, including the type of spell you described."

The _Mo Dian_ was the classic reference manual of dragon magic. The book was attributed to the first dragon wizard. There were only a few copies known to exist. "Who has access to the grimoire?" Kai asked.

She dropped her hands into her lap. "Only masters of the art such as myself. A copy was preserved in the monastery where I studied."

A wave of unease swept over him at her use of the past tense. "And now?"

"A year ago, it was stolen. The head of our order was murdered during the execution of the crime." Wu's jet-black eyes scrutinized him for a moment without speaking "It is well that you came to see me. Your opponent may also be mine."

#

"I'm familiar with the mansion Lecerf chose," Vale said, dropping into one of the wing-back chairs in front of the hearth at Irene's lodgings in Warren Mews. As Irene had expected, Vale considered his participation in the mission to be a foregone conclusion.

"It presents some unique features," he added. "How long will it take Strongrock to return to London?"

"We'll meet him in Cornwall." As an apprentice, Kai was unable to access the Library on his own. To return to Vale's alternate, he'd rely on his preferred method of transportation—flight. But in London, it wasn't easy for a dragon to swoop down from the sky without being detected. In the rural countryside of Cornwall, there'd be less chance of him being observed.

Vale gave a short bark of a laugh. "If the locals spot him when he flies in, they'll think the legends have come to life. Have you ever seen him as a dragon?"

"No,'' she admitted, and it wasn't just Kai. She'd never seen any dragon in full draconic mode. She'd had a brief meeting with one who was only partly transformed. His face and body were human, but he had horns emerging from the top of his head. His skin was etched in a subtle scale pattern and he had sharp claws instead of fingernails. He looked haughty and exceedingly dangerous—definitely not the way she pictured Kai. According to Library records, dragon size was related to rank with kings the most immense. She attributed the accounts of dragons over a hundred feet long to exaggeration.

"Lecerf's abode resembles a medieval castle," Vale said. "It's perched on the rocky mount of a tidal island, making infiltration difficult."

She nodded gloomily. "A fairytale castle on St. Michael's Mount sounds like an ideal Fae scenario. No wonder Lecerf was attracted to it."

"There's a small village at the foot of the castle. One pub as I recall."

"The island residents are probably under Lecerf's control. We'll stay on the mainland. I told Kai to meet us at the Pendragon Inn."

He snorted. "You picked that intentionally, didn't you?"

Irene maintained her bluff. "If you're as familiar with the area as you claim to be, you know that it's the closest inn to the island. Any dragon references are mere coincidences." She didn't feel it was necessary to mention that in researching the establishment, she'd discovered the public room was known for its engravings of legends concerning King Arthur. In this alternate, as in many others, the majority of the stories were connected to sites in Cornwall. She expected that Kai was well versed in Arthurian legends. She'd speculated about Kai being a frustrated knight errant. He likely appreciated that King Arthur was symbolized by a dragon.

In the legend of Saint Michael, the saint slew a dragon. She liked the role reversal this opportunity provided where she and a dragon would slay the Fae who'd set himself up to rule over the island. A nagging worry was if Lecerf was also playing on the atmosphere of the country. Had he developed a fantasy to portray himself as Merlin? Given his ability with enchanted books, he could feel he was the legitimate descendant of the famous wizard.

"Assuming we're able to access the castle, rescue Lady Moreton, and subdue Count Lecerf—all theoretically possible but of unknown probability—what then?" Vale asked. "Do you intend for Strongrock to chain the Fae to some distant rock in a far-off dragon world rich in order to make him suffer perpetual torment?"

"A creative thought but I wouldn't want to run the risk that he'd break free. Lord Silver brought this to me yesterday." Irene removed a small box covered in tooled violet leather and opened it. Inside was an iron collar with a snap clasp.

Vale raised a skeptical eyebrow. "A token of his affection?"

"Perhaps, in a way. The collar's been charmed. Silver assured me that if I manage to snap it on Lecerf's neck, it will lock him in position and he'll be unable to use magic. Silver will know when the collar's been activated. He's traveling incognito and will stay in the country house of a friend in Cornwall not far from Lecerf's castle. Once I've secured Lecerf, Silver wants to take charge of the prisoner."

"And you'll let him?" Vale asked skeptically.

"It's a difficult situation," she admitted. "The Library's not a tribunal. We have no power to judge someone who doesn't work for the Library. As for the Fae, they have no central government or criminal justice system. Silver claims Lecerf will be unable to remove the collar, but I have no way of determining the accuracy of the claim. As to what Silver will do with Lecerf afterward, Silver only told me that I wouldn't have to worry about Lecerf causing any more interference in the future."

"Do you trust him?"

Irene hesitated. "It's not easy to, but the Fae are known to abide by their word. The Fae don't want to make the Library their enemy. I expect he'll live up to his promise."

Vale let the matter drop but he was likely as uneasy as she was on placing reliance on Silver. "You may be able to use your mysterious Language to force Lecerf to explain how he was able to transform the books."

"It's on my list," she agreed. "The big unknown is Alberich. We assume he's in league with Lecerf but he's disappeared. My supervisor doesn't know if he is still unable to enter your world and warns against complacency. Silver has no information about him. For all we know, he could be in the castle with Lecerf."

"And since he's a shapeshifter, his identity will only be revealed by an act of his own provocation." Vale nodded with satisfaction. "The case should present adequate challenges to prevent the onset of mind-stultifying boredom. When do we leave?"

"We'll take the train tomorrow morning."

#

Kai exited the river of air at a short distance west of the town Irene had selected. The Cornish countryside was dark with low clouds hanging over the coast. Ideal conditions for a dragon to slip in unnoticed. The Pendragon Inn was on the outskirts of the peaceful hamlet of Marazion. Since it was off-season for Cornwall, there would likely be few tourists.

Kai dropped silently to the ground next to the country lane. Compressing his wings to his sides, he focused on the magic to transform his appearance. For his sojourn in Cornwall, he'd selected a tweed suit and trench coat. The items hadn't been easy to acquire on his lord uncle's world but he'd become friends with a supplier of vintage clothing who was able to accommodate his needs.

Irene had written that the inn bordered the beach and was almost directly opposite St. Michael's Mount. The air had the salty tang of the ocean, reminding him of the island he'd just left.

Had Irene picked Pendragon Inn to please him? He'd like to think so. He was familiar with the Arthurian legends of dragons. In many alternates, Vale's included, a dragon was symbolic of the Celtic Britons, often the king himself. But despite that, the local folklore was full of tales of dragons laying waste to towns and knights riding off to slay them. Dragons were portrayed as vicious kidnappers of maidens. How would the inhabitants of Marazion react if they knew a dragon walked among in their midst?

Kai didn't want to dwell on that unpleasant thought. He'd listened to the standard explanation given at school about how rogue dragons in the distant past had poisoned minds against their kind. It was one of the reasons order was valued so highly by dragons. If the local populace believed they were running amok once more, the old prejudices would quickly resurface.

Irene was showing her confidence in him by allowing him to participate in the mission. They'd capture Lecerf, rescue Lady Moreton, and then make a fresh start. Kai smiled at the irony. This was one dragon who was about to rescue a fair maiden. Granted, Lady Moreton didn't qualify as a maiden, but she was fair even if she was a Fae. She was also attracted to Irene, something Kai preferred not to dwell on. Irene had assured him that her affection was not reciprocated, and he trusted her.

He felt more in control than he had in months. He was no longer suffering from nightmares. His island retreat had brought the objectivity he'd sought. There was absolutely no connection between Irene and Ning.

Jian Yu had been right when he tried to drill into Kai's thick skull that he shouldn't blame himself for Ning's death. While it was true they had agreed to meet at the isolated cove, it wasn't Kai's fault that his lord uncle had requested his presence at court that evening. Kai had left word on Ning's voicemail that he wouldn't be able to make it. She'd gone anyway. Even if he'd been there, he might not have been able to save her.

When Kai arrived at the inn, he paused to study the swinging sign. It portrayed a white dragon and red dragon in combat over the castle on St. Michael's Mount—a clear reference to the Arthurian legend. It was a refreshing change to see that the dragons were alive even if the combat wasn't depicted realistically. Kai could easily live without ever seeing any more paintings of dragons being speared by various saints and knights, but at St. Michael's Mount, he'd likely have a difficult time avoiding them.

He entered the inn. It was late enough in the evening that the public room was doing a roaring business. Fishermen in thick sweaters crowded the counter of the pub. The air smelled of wood fire and pipe smoke, making him want to sneeze. The locals were dressed in working clothes, but there were a few clad in more elevated attire, including a certain couple sitting in the corner.

As Irene had warned him, she was wearing a glossy blonde wig such as Bradamant might wear. Her clothes were also much more fashionable than her normal attire. The deception was mandated because of the rumor Silver had circulated. They couldn't take the risk one of Lecerf's spies recognized Irene.

Vale's angular intelligent features were riveted on Irene. She was smiling at him. Anyone in the pub would think they were a couple. Fortunately, Kai knew the handsome earl's interest in Irene had no sexual undertones. Giving himself a swift mental kick, Kai banished any notion of jealousy and strode forward to greet them.

* * *

_Notes: Thanks for reading! For an introduction to the world of the Invisible Library, please see the[Tales from the Library page](https://pennasilbrithconversation.blogspot.com/p/tales-from-library.html) of the blog I co-write with Penna Nomen: [Penna Nomen & Silbrith Conversation](https://pennasilbrithconversation.blogspot.com/). Visuals for the story are on the Tales from the Library board of my [Silbrith's Stories Pinterest site](https://www.pinterest.com/silbrith/). The board includes my dream cast of actors as well as location pics._


	2. Secrets of the Mount

**Pendragon Inn, Cornwall.**

"Strongrock's arrived." Vale nodded toward the front door of the lounge. "His stealth approach appears to have been successful. No one in the pub is babbling about having seen mythological creatures in the sky."

Irene turned her head to study Kai. She'd regretted calling him back early, but judging by the width of his smile, he didn't mind. Gone were the dark circles under his eyes. Perhaps she should avail herself of a little R&R in his uncle's world as well.

After stopping to purchase a lager at the counter, Kai joined them at their corner table. "Have you left anything for me to do?"

"You didn't miss anything," she assured him. "We only arrived a few hours ago. Your visit with your cousin went well?"

"He's away on a diplomatic mission. I spent the time with my martial arts master instead."

Vale arched an eyebrow. "Does he live in a monastery on top of a steep mountain?"

Kai chuckled. "Not quite as cliché as that. Master Wu is a woman and she lives on an island, but the buildings do having a passing resemblance to a monastery."

So much for the wizened, spry instructor that had popped into Irene's head. All she had now was one big question mark. She'd never met a female dragon, but if they were as good-looking as their male counterparts, that may have been for the best. Not that Irene would ever be jealous.

Kai's expression grew serious. "It wasn't my intention, but I obtained information relevant to Lecerf. I asked Wu if she knew of any magic capable of creating and manipulating spirits, and she did. The spells are contained within a dragon classic, called the _Mo Dian_. A copy of the book was stolen two years ago from the headquarters of Wu's order." He folded his arms on the table as he leaned forward. "This may have been the work of Alberich. He could have assumed the appearance of one of the humans and penetrated the fortress. The head of the order was killed during the commission of the crime."

"Alberich also could have masqueraded as one of the dragons," Vale pointed out. "For anyone capable of stealing someone's skin, surely that wouldn't be an impossible feat."

"Theoretically, it's possible," Kai admitted, "but he couldn't have peeled off the skin as he did with humans. Our physiognomy prevents that type of procedure."

"Alberich could have used magic to make observers think they were seeing someone they knew," Irene countered. "Do you know if the _Mo Dian_ contains anything relevant to the magic needed to create portal-books?"

"Possibly," Kai allowed, "but there are very few—less than a handful—of experts who are privy to its secrets. Wu confirmed that one could use magic to manipulate a spirit to look like Ning."

Kai's openness in talking about his former girlfriend was a welcome sign. Irene attributed it to him no longer being concerned that Ning's appearance in the air tunnel was produced by a hallucination.

"We'd hoped to find _Dream of the Red Chamber_ in Lecerf's fortress," Vale noted. "The _Mo Dian_ could be there as well."

"That's my hope," Kai said. "Then I can return it to the monastery."

Irene didn't contradict him, but she sensed a potential conflict ahead. By rights, she should inform her supervisor of the _Mo Dian's_ existence. What would happen if the Library ordered her to retrieve the book for the Library?

"Have you prepared a plan on how to proceed?" Kai asked, turning to Irene and seemingly unaware of the issue he'd raised.

She nodded. "Lord Silver is spreading a rumor which will hopefully cause Lecerf to go to London."

"What kind of rumor?" Kai asked warily.

Vale was eyeing her with amusement, apparently looking forward to her explanation. She'd already informed him and survived the embarrassment, but if Kai heard the details his reaction would likely be explosive. "Silver's intimated that I'd discovered a way to reenchant the copy of _Wuthering Heights_ from Thrushfield Hall. He's currently accepting bids before placing the item up for auction." No need to mention the rumor that she might also be auctioned. Before Kai could ask any questions, she quickly changed the subject. "I plan to take advantage of his absence by infiltrating the castle as a tradesperson."

"By yourself?" he challenged.

"That will be best. I can use the Language to convince anyone I meet I'm where I should be. Trying to convince someone that two people aren't cause for alarm is more difficult."

"What will Vale and I be doing?"

"Our role is to discover when Lecerf will be away," Vale said. "I propose we disguise ourselves as fishermen. There are numerous fishing boats and rowboats in the area so our presence won't arouse suspicion. We'll be able to dock our boat in a cove at the base of the island. The pub in the hamlet next to the cove is frequented heavily by locals. It should be an excellent source of local gossip."

Kai didn't look satisfied, and she'd be the first to admit it wasn't an ideal situation. If Irene were discovered, it would be a while before anyone would know about it. "Silver could have been won over by Lecerf and is now working for him," he pointed out.

"I don't think it's likely but it's possible," Irene admitted. Kai's dislike of the Fae made it easy for him to think Silver would betray them. Apparently he still refused to believe that a dragon could be working with Lecerf and Alberich. When Irene heard about the missing classic, Alberich wasn't her lead candidate for the thief. There had already been far too many instances of inside knowledge about Kai. If Lecerf was fantasizing he was Merlin, wouldn't he want a dragon accomplice?

#

"The cave's just around that cluster of boulders," Vale said, clambering down the rocky hillside.

Kai paused to glance up at the castle. Irene was on the other side of the island, probably putting the final touches to her shopkeeper disguise.

For the past three days, he and Vale had acted the parts of fishermen. Their fellow anglers were a friendly lot at the pub located at the base of the island, particularly when supplied with a round of the local ale. The owner of the castle was named Lord Hartford. The Fae's hubris at incorporating a synonym for stag in his alias led Kai to suspect he might be taunting them. Hartford, or Lecerf as Kai continued to call him, never visited the pub, which meant his employees were free to gossip about him. Lecerf had a private boat dock on the far side of the island. The feature was called Merlin's Cave, something which should appeal to him if Irene was right about the Fae's fondness for the wizard.

On the second day of their surveillance, a boatman who was employed by Lecerf mentioned to a friend he wouldn't be able to go fishing the following afternoon because he needed to man the boat for his lordship. Did this indicate Lecerf had taken Silver's bait? It's what they were gambling on.

Irene would take advantage of Lecerf's departure to infiltrate the castle while Kai and Vale monitored the cave in hopes of confirming Lecerf's identity. There was no way to alert Irene when they spotted him. For what was probably the hundredth time, Kai yearned for the cell phones of his uncle's world.

The boatman had indicated he'd be gone in the afternoon but hadn't mentioned the hour. Kai and Vale had anchored their boat at the public dock and were now working their way around the rocky coastline toward the cave. They were trying to keep out of the castle's line of sight and hoped to be hidden inside the cave before Lecerf arrived.

Kai surveyed the terrain. "If we stay on the hillside, we'll be more visible from the castle."

"Agreed. A beach approach will be far less risky."

The castle was linked to the cave by a series of stone steps. They were fairly confident they'd be able to spot Lecerf on his way down. Locals told them that the cave had been used by pirates in the past. A ship could dock on the far side of the island during the night and be invisible from the mainland. Smuggling operations had been widespread in this part of the country and it was tempting to think the castle had been used as a base of operations.

They managed to reach their destination without incident. The cave provided a natural berth. The interior had been excavated to allow enough water to flow in to make a shallow bay. Iron cleats were nailed onto the edges for docking. There was enough dry space on the sides for supplies and extra gear. A rowboat with a damaged hull had been hoisted out of the water and was lying on one edge.

Vale eyed it speculatively. "It's sufficiently dark that we should be able to hide behind the boat without being seen. Shall we make the attempt?"

He didn't need to ask. Kai was already examining the narrow space. It would be a tight fit. Vale was as tall as him and they would have to lie virtually flat to escape detection, but it was worth the risk. If they'd brought along Silver's collar, they might have been able to overpower the Fae on their own. 

They settled in for what could be a long wait. The cave was cold and damp, but they were spared the gusty wind which prevailed on the beach. They didn't dare talk for fear of missing the sound of approaching footsteps. Both of them were taking breaks to flex their knees.

Vale touched his arm when at long last they heard a voice. Unexpectedly a second one responded. They spoke too quietly for Kai to catch the words but they were both men. He squirmed into position on all fours near one end of the boat so he'd be able to peer around.

When the voices grew louder, Kai froze. He'd heard Lecerf's voice before but it was the other voice that turned his veins to ice. The unmistakable baritone of Jian Yu. This was the diplomatic mission he was on?

#

Irene had spent the past hour beachcombing along a stretch of the shoreline from where she could keep an eye on the back of the manor. When she spotted two men exiting from the back entrance, she beat a hasty retreat to a clump of shrubs thick enough to provide cover. She had a change of footwear, a shawl, and a wig for the transformation from tourist to shopkeeper. The gray hair of the wig was tied into a bun. With the addition of wire-rimmed glasses, her appearance was sufficiently altered that no one would look at her twice. She dumped the seashells on the beach and made for the front entrance.

She was confident that one of the men she'd seen was Lecerf. He was the right body type and his long ash-brown hair extended much further down his back than was the norm. But who was the second man? He appeared to be roughly the same age—around forty. Like Lecerf, he wore a tweed jacket. His hat prevented her from seeing his face but his black hair was bunched back into a tail. She hoped Kai and Vale would obtain closer views.

When Irene knocked, a short, ruddy-cheeked woman wearing a starched white apron and mob cap opened the door.

"Yes, dearie?"

"I'm Felicity Arnold from Brigham Upholsterers in Penzance," Irene said brightly. "I'm here to measure the sofas." She hoped to gain entrance through persuasion rather than the Language. The woman would have believed her instantly but a few minutes later she'd wonder why she'd allowed a stranger into the house. Since the search could take a long time, Irene hoped the ruse would suffice. "Lord Hartford had asked me to come today while he was gone so I wouldn't inconvenience him. I hope his lordship has already left?"

"You just missed him." A frown settled on the woman's good-natured face. "I'm surprised he didn't mention it, but recently he's been preoccupied."

Irene fished a ledger book out of her basket. "His lordship gave me meticulous instructions. I do hope my presence won't cause a problem." She gazed pleadingly at the woman through her wire rims. Her collection of tape measures was prominent in the basket.

"I'm sure we can work around you, dearie. It will be a blessing to not have to listen to his lordship's complaints about the furniture. Between you and me, I'm surprised it's taken him so long to do something about them."

Irene took a second to savor the special glow which resulted from her invented tale being accepted and elaborated. "It won't be long before his manor will be transformed," she promised. For, after all, time was relative.

"There's no need to rush. He won't be back till sometime tomorrow afternoon."

The Library gods were smiling on her. If she could just find where Lady Moreton was located, they could free her tonight and then prepare a trap for Lecerf.

The inside of the manor was crammed with Gothic Revival furniture of questionable taste. Irene couldn't fault Lecerf for wanting a makeover. The few members of the staff she encountered were busy with chores and left her alone. Navigating her way through the six levels was more of a challenge. Since there were no guards around, she guessed that Lecerf was using magic to keep his prisoner in line. In Thrushfield Hall he'd controlled Lady Moreton by means of an enchanted ring. Irene had pried it off, earning her gratitude. This could be a similar situation, but it also raised a potential danger. Had Lecerf established a connection that would somehow alert him if Helena left the room?

High in a corner turret, Irene found what appeared to be her target. The oak door was locked and warded with magic. There was a small access panel cut into it, but it was probably warded as well. She could break the spells with the Language but she didn't want to sound any alarms quite yet.

"Helena, are you in there?" she whispered through the keyhole. At one time, the Fae had acted quite smitten with Irene. Was that still the case?

She heard a rustling of fabric. "Yes, who's there?" a breathless voice whispered back. Irene breathed easier when she heard the distinctive lilt in the cadence.

"Irene. A mutual friend sent me."

"Lord Silver?" Helena gasped, her relief evident. "Don't try to open the door! The count has it rigged such that if anyone other than him opens it, the tower will explode."

Was that true? Irene couldn't take the risk of finding out, especially since Helena's location provided another method for escape. After promising her she'd be back at midnight, Irene darted downstairs. On the way, she stopped off to snatch the copy of _Dream of the Red Chamber_ which she'd found in Lecerf's bedroom. The first known example of a portal-book was enough of a prize in itself to declare the mission a success, but she was determined that this was just the beginning.

By the time she left the island, it was low tide, and she was able to walk to the mainland on the paved causeway. When she arrived at the hotel, she stopped off at the hotel office. They had an iron safe where she could store the Chinese classic till she had time to return it to the Library. Cold iron was anathema to the Fae. It scorched their flesh and there was no magic she knew of which allowed them to circumvent its destructive effects.

Irene found Vale and Kai sitting on the back patio at one of the pub's wrought-iron tables. It was early enough in the day that the evening crowd hadn't begun to appear. They had the back garden to themselves.

"Your mission was successful I assume," Vale said.

Irene nodded absently, not surprised that Vale was able to determine by her demeanor how it had gone. Why was Kai looking so tense?

"On multiple fronts," she said. "I made contact with Lady Moreton and was able to secure a certain Chinese classic we'd long desired."

At that bit of news, even Kai's face brightened. "Where did you find it?"

"In his bedroom. He'd made no effort to conceal it."

Vale raised a skeptical eyebrow. "The Fae displays a notable nonchalance. What security measures has he used for Lady Moreton?"

"The door is supposedly warded to cause an explosion if anyone other than Lecerf opens it, but Helena hasn't been physically harmed." Irene understood Vale's implied meaning. Had Lecerf left the book out deliberately? She hadn't sensed any chaos emanating from it and suspected it was no longer enchanted.

Now that Alberich had fled the Library, Lecerf didn't have an inside informant. Although he couldn't extract her itinerary, he could employ spies to track her movements in London. The possibility that Lady Moreton was serving as bait to trap them still loomed large. Had Lecerf seen through Silver's ruse? The book could have been an extra inducement. The thought wouldn't change their strategy, but it did add an extra level of risk.

Kai took a breath. "We were also successful. We were able to hide in Merlin's Cave and had close-up views of Lecerf and his collaborator." The last word was bitten off like it was a hot coal in his mouth.

"Did you recognize him?" Irene felt compelled to make the prompt when Kai didn't elaborate although it was an unnecessary question. His expression already conveyed the answer.

"Lecerf's associate is Jian Yu."

"Your cousin?" Irene asked, shocked.

Kai nodded. "I have failed you," said bitterly. "I was blind to what I should have seen. You attempted to warn me a dragon could be involved, but I refused to consider it."

"The traitor was too close to you. Under similar circumstances, we might have all fallen victim." Well, not Vale, but this wasn't the time to praise his superiority, and he tactfully didn't bring it up.

Instead Vale took command of the narrative, describing what they overheard. Lecerf and Jian Yu discussed the need to verify what was being auctioned. They'd learned that Silver was no longer in London and speculated he'd already left for Venice. The boat arrived shortly afterward and nothing more was gleaned, but Vale and Kai had already learned the essentials. The elephant standing in front of them was why Kai's cousin had allied himself with the Fae. Irene had feared dragon involvement, but Jian Yu's betrayal was much more personal than she'd expected.

"Kai, we'll need to review your history with your cousin before proceeding," she said, hating that she couldn't postpone what would be a painful conversation. Depending on how he handled it, she might have to ask him to step aside, but that raised another set of issues. From the Library's perspective, Kai could be tainted too. Once Coppelia heard of a dragon possibly working with Alberich, she might request that Kai be confined till the matter was resolved. Given the high rank of both dragons, the diplomatic furor which could erupt over the incident could play directly into Lecerf and Alberich's hands.

Kai nodded. "I understand."

When he didn't continue, Vale said, "You may wish to discuss this privately, Strongrock. I'll go inside."

He began to rise from his chair but Kai stopped him with a gesture. "Please stay. Obviously, I've made a hash of analyzing the events. Your perspective would be much appreciated."

And not just by Kai, Irene thought, grateful for Kai's request. "When was the first time you met Jian Yu?" she asked as Vale sat back down.

"You first need to know a little about my family or it won't make much sense to you." His hand clenched into a fist. Irene sensed he was probably breaking several dragon protocol rules to speak of it. "My father is Ao Gwang, King of the Eastern Ocean." He slanted a glance at Irene. "I believe you'd already suspected a royal connection."

Irene nodded but Vale clearly hadn't by his look of surprise, and Kai quickly added, "I'm the youngest of several sons and of relatively low status. Jian Yu is the eldest son of my lord father's younger brother Ao Shun, King of the Northern Ocean. As heir apparent to my lord uncle, Jian Yu has a much higher rank than I do."

Their situation had just become significantly thornier. Treachery by the heir to a dragon throne was all the more shocking.

"It's considered standard procedure for sons to be raised at the courts of siblings as a way of discouraging favoritism. Jian Yu, for example, was raised at the court of Ao Ji, another of my father's brothers. When I was sent as a young child to my uncle's court, Jian Yu had just returned after an absence of twelve years. Although Ao Shun is my father's youngest brother, all his sons are older than me." Kai's words trailed off as he gazed absently at the roses bordering the patio.

"You looked up to Jian Yu?" Irene prompted.

He nodded, refocusing on her. "Bullying is considering a standard method for toughening youngsters. Some might say my cousins carried it to an extreme. After a particularly flagrant example, Jian Yu stepped in to prevent any recurrence."

"You told me he was also the one who rescued you when the air passageway collapsed."

"That's right." He gave a rueful wince. "Not normally the behavior of someone who wants to kill you."

"I assume Jian Yu is aware of what happened with the girl Ning?" Vale asked

"When Ning died, Jian Yu was the only one I could talk to about it," Kai admitted.

"What was the manner of her death?" Vale asked. Irene hoped the clinical calmness of his voice would ease Kai's pain in having the scab ripped off.

Kai took a swig of ale, fighting to maintain his composure. "We'd agreed to meet at a scenic spot near a lake one evening. That afternoon my uncle requested my presence at a diplomatic function. I left her a voicemail, but she must not have received it. Her corpse was discovered the next morning at our rendezvous spot. The killer was never found."

"Was Jian Yu involved in any way?" Vale asked.

"Only afterward. He was the only one who knew of our relationship." Kai rubbed his forehead as if he was hoping to erase the memories. "He kept me from falling apart and disgracing my father." He looked pleadingly at Irene. "Could Alberich have joined forces with Lecerf to manipulate him? Perhaps he's a victim too."

"I suppose it's theoretically possible, but I wouldn't count on it."

Kai nodded gloomily. "You're right of course. I should know by now to accept reality when it's kicking sand in my face."

"Are there any other incidents we should be aware of?" Irene asked.

He shook his head. "I haven't seen him since I joined the Library although we've exchanged a few letters."

"What is his current occupation?"

"He serves his father," Kai said simply. "He offers assistance in whatever capacity my lord uncle requires. I don't understand why he would help Lecerf. What does he hope to get out of it?"

"There are several Machiavellian possibilities," Irene said. "You said he serves his father. He could be acting under Ao Shun's orders." When Kai grimaced, she added. "This one you may like even less. Jian Yu could feel that by helping Lecerf destabilize worlds, he'll then be able to step in and assume control. The local society will be so desperate they'll welcome dragon overlordship with open arms."

Kai looked at him appalled. "We would never force ourselves upon a people."

"I said these were Machiavellian possibilities," Irene reminded him. "They're no more remote than the odds of you being betrayed by a cousin." Kai's face reddened at her words, and Irene regretted she'd been so blunt. But this wasn't the time to mask the ugliness of what had occurred. "Jian Yu knows about Ning. He knows about the sabotage attempt of the rite of air."

"You should also prepare yourself for an even harsher reality," Vale added. "Jian Yu may have orchestrated both disasters in an effort to bind you even closer to him."

Kai stared at him aghast. "Why?"

"Jealousy perhaps or some animus against your father. He may have felt you were easily manipulated. By gaining your trust, he could guarantee you'd obey his wishes, no matter what he asked you to do."

"He wanted me to be his stooge?" Kai clenched his left hand into a fist, his eyes flashing red briefly.

"You must purge your mind of prejudices and view the situation dispassionately," Vale urged.

"We won't know the truth for a while, but we need to maintain the focus on the present situation," Irene added, seeking to lower the level of tension. "Will you be able to put thoughts of Jian Yu aside for the moment? We'll have to return to him later, but first we need to rescue Lady Moreton. If we can capture Lecerf, he may provide the answers."

"I have no choice," Kai said with a grimace. "There's no one I can notify about Jian Yu. The only evidence we have is that he was with Lecerf, but his words are sufficiently vague that they could be misconstrued. In any case, it would only be my word against his. No one would believe me."

He didn't go into the repercussions he'd suffer for making what could be considered slanderous charges. If Jian Yu suspected he'd been discovered, he could turn the tables and charge that Kai was the traitor. From the limited understanding Irene had of dragon hierarchy, Kai would never be believed over Jian Yu unless the evidence was overwhelming.

"We need to break Lady Moreton out this evening," Vale said. "How do you propose getting in? We can't enter through the door without setting off alarms."

Irene didn't say anything. She hoped she wouldn't need to ask, but if Kai didn't volunteer his services, the implication could be either it wasn't possible or that he found it too offensive.

"There is another route available," Kai pointed out. Irene kept her sigh of relief to herself. "I could fly you over on my back, but we'll need to devise another plan for the return trip. I'm not able to carry three adults."

"You won't need to," she assured him. "If you can fly Lady Moreton to the estate where Lord Silver is staying in Cornwall, I'll take her place then subdue Lecerf when he returns."

"I'll remain at the castle with you," Vale offered.

"I'm not going to leave the two of you to face him alone," Kai objected.

"You have to," she insisted. "I'll be able to use the Language to trap Lecerf for long enough to place the collar on him."

"What if Jian Yu is with him?"

"I can also secure him. That's another reason, it's best if you're not present. Having only one dragon in the castle will simplify the commands."

"It will only take me ten minutes or so to fly to Lord Silver," Kai pointed out. "Once I've delivered Lady Moreton, I'll be back. If Jian Yu is present, you'll need my help." He smiled ruefully. "And if the Language paralyzes us both, feel free to ignore me."

"Few of the townspeople will be awake at midnight," Vale said. "If anyone sees a dragon they'll think they're dreaming." Only an extra glint in his eyes indicated his excitement at being part in the flight. As for Irene, the thought of catching a ride on Kai's back was both exhilarating and terrifying.

"We'll have a long night ahead," she cautioned, keeping a tight leash on her dragon-rider enthusiasm for the moment. "We should all catch some rest while we can."

Kai stood up. "I'm not tired. I'm going for a walk."

"Would you like company?" Irene asked even though she felt certain he would decline.

"Not this time, thanks. Don't worry, I won't be gone long."

Vale watched Kai exit through the garden gate, his expression growing somber. "I assume you've taken into account the likelihood of Lecerf having set a trap."

Irene nodded. "According to the housekeeper, Lecerf won't return till the morning. I'm not relying on him staying away till then and I know you aren't either. How likely do you think it is that Jian Yu had Ning murdered?"

"The probability is high. Kai called the location their rendezvous spot, meaning they'd used it before. Jian Yu has been manipulating him since he was a child. I find it unreasonable to conclude he's had a change of heart."

#

A full moon shone overhead when the three of them left the hotel in the hansom Vale had rented for their use. They drove a short way along the coast to a marsh west of town. Irene had opted to wear brushed-twill riding pants and boots for the assault. The pants were pleated and wide enough to pass for a skirt. She had no intention of being encumbered by a bustle. Lord Silver's collar was in her pocket. She wore a long chain of iron around her neck in case reinforcement was needed. Vale was also wearing riding attire. His silver-headed ebony cane masked a sword.

Irene's heart raced at the thought of how Kai would transform. He'd never explained the procedure. Would his back split in two and his wings pop out? What happened to his clothes? Wild notions invaded her thoughts as they neared their destination.

The walk appeared to have been beneficial for Kai. He masked the bitterness he undoubtedly still felt about Jian Yu's treachery under an outwardly cheerful front.

When they got out of the hansom, Kai gave her a cheeky smile. "I hope I won't be a disappointment," he said as if he'd read her mind. That also answered one looming question. He wasn't concerned about revealing himself to them.

Before she could hit him with a return quip, he backed away a few steps. She and Vale were carrying ether lanterns. Would Kai be offended if she shone it at him when he transformed? Clearly, Vale wasn't worried about draconic sensibilities. He'd fixed the beam of his lantern on him and watched with intense interest every move Kai made.

The transformation began with Kai raising his arms upward. The air grew thick, enveloping him in a dense shroud. Then a flash of such dazzling brightness erupted that Irene involuntarily had to blink. An instant later, in front of them was a thirty-foot long dragon. The scales on the serpentine coils were the color of crushed lapis lazuli.

She let out an involuntary gasp, despite vowing to maintain her cool.

"Jump on my back when you're ready." Kai's voice was pitched in a lower register than his human voice but still recognizable. Vale grinned like a kid at the sight of him.

"You've been hiding your true nature from me for far too long, my friend," he said. With one leap, Vale vaulted onto his back and extended a hand to Irene. She'd never been any great shakes at riding a horse. A dragon couldn't be any easier. Uttering a silent prayer to any gods with a soft spot for Librarians to keep her from sliding off, she clambered in front of Vale and tried to get comfortable on top of Kai's lustrous scales.

"I won't allow you to fall," he rumbled. "But if it gives you more security, you can grasp my mane."

With a few leisurely sweeps of his wings, Kai soared directly upward before turning to the ocean. His wingbeats were unlike anything she'd imagined. He didn't ride with the wind like birds. Instead, he appeared powered by some other form of energy. Kai's eyes had turned fiery red. His sinewy grace in flight left her breathless. Her reckless plan suddenly seemed not so crazy. On the back of a dragon, anything seemed possible.

* * *

_Notes: Events take a turn for the worse in the Chapter 3: Aerial Assault which I'll post next Wednesday. In Vale's alternate, Merlin's Cave is on St. Michael's Mount, but in our world Merlin's Cave is near Tintagel Castle. Irene later meets female dragons and they're every bit as strikingly beautiful as she imagined they would be._

_Blog:_ [ _Penna Nomen & Silbrith Conversation_ ](https://pennasilbrithconversation.blogspot.com/) _._   
Pinterest: [ _Tales from the Library board_ ](https://pennasilbrithconversation.blogspot.com/p/tales-from-library.html) _on_ [ _Silbrith's Stories_ ](https://www.pinterest.com/silbrith/) _  
__Twitter:_ [ _@silbrith_ ](https://twitter.com/silbrith)


	3. Aerial Assault

**St. Michael's Mount, Cornwall.**

Irene directed Kai to hover directly outside the small window in Helena's tower cell.

She and Vale were perched high on Kai's body between his wings. His tail drooped down in a long serpentine curve. The castle was dark with dim light shining from only a couple of windows on the lower floors.

" **Stones bordering the window in front of me, disintegrate!** " Irene commanded.

Kai retreated a few yards as the masonry started to crumble away and crash to the ground.

Vale winced at the thuds. "We rang the doorbell. It won't be long till an investigation commences."

"I'll reverse directions and back up to the window," Kai offered, his voice a low rumble. The opening was too small for him to perch on the frame, but by angling his body, he was able to press his side against the wall so they wouldn't have to jump to reach the ledge.

Irene directed the light of her ether lantern onto Helena who was now visible in the opening. She looked terrified at the sight of Kai.

"This dragon is your friend," Irene called out as she clambered through the broken stone framework, more than ever grateful she'd worn trousers. "You've met him. This is Kai Strongrock and he'll fly you to safety."

"But he's a dragon!" Helena blurted, stating the obvious in her shock.

"You have no cause for alarm," Kai said. "I'll transport you to Lord Silver. The journey will only take a few minutes."

"You have my assurance as well, Lady Moreton," Vale said, managing a far more graceful entrance into the cell than Irene's had been. "Surely you'll find Lord Silver much more pleasant company than Lecerf. We'll join you at the estate shortly."

"But first you'll need to remove the ring," Irene said. "Can you manage it?" When they'd met Helena at Thrushfield Hall she'd been wearing a gold ring in the stylized pattern of antlers. Irene had been able to remove it, but she wasn't surprised Lecerf had forced Helena to wear another one. With it he could direct her movements. It might even be possible for him to see through her eyes. The window for her escape was shrinking dramatically.

"I can't take it off!" Helena wailed. "I've tried."

Irene suspected she wouldn't be able to pry it off without breaking her finger, nor could she change the composition of gold, but there was another option available to her. " **Gold ring on the Fae's finger, expand to twice your size**." The ring fell to the floor with a satisfying clunk.

Helena's face relaxed into a smile and she turned to face Kai. "Am I the first Fae you've ever given a ride to?"

Kai gave a brief nod. "And I pledge on the honor of my family that no harm will come to you on my back."

She took a breath and stepped forward. Vale gave her a boost to Kai's back where she immediately latched onto his mane with a death grip.

"I'll return as soon as I drop her off," he rumbled and with that sped away.

Irene had already obtained _Dream of the Red Chamber_. She'd rescued Helena. Now for the triple play. There was no need for subtlety at this point. She stepped up to the door which opened into the stairwell and ordered, " **Hinges on the door in front of me, loosen your hold**." With a loud bang that shook the floorboards, the heavy oak door came crashing down.

She nodded to Vale. "Ready to ransack a castle?"

"It will be my pleasure," he said gallantly as if she'd invited him on a stroll.

Irene led the way downstairs. They left their lanterns in the tower since the building was equipped with ether lighting. As they descended the staircase, they were met by an elderly man in a wool dressing gown carrying an ancient blunderbuss. Irene pegged him as the butler.

"You're a welcome sight!" she exclaimed and launched into her prepared script. "I feared the anarchists had killed the staff as well. Is anyone injured?"

"No, our quarters are in the basement," he replied, his challenge momentarily deflected. "Who are you?"

"Agents of Her Majesty," Vale responded promptly, his voice ringing with authority. "We're tracking the anarchists. I regret that we weren't able to prevent the attack but we have them on the run."

"You should stay below stairs where you will be out of danger," Irene urged, taking the butler by the arm. "The staff relies on you. I know you wish to assist, but we cannot permit civilians to place their lives in danger on our account." The butler was looking at her in bewilderment. He might think he was dreaming and that suited her purposes. "While his lordship checks the upper floors, I'll escort you to the others."

At her use of the word _lordship_ , the tension on his face eased. For her, it was the opposite. Vale was her responsibility. She hoped Lecerf wouldn't return before she rejoined him, but her priority had to be protecting the staff. Once she'd hustled the butler back to the basement, she used the Language to lock the door. She then raced back up the stairs.

She found Vale in the Great Hall, an immense vaulted room that appeared to double as the library. A smaller room opening off it was furnished with a large walnut desk and a wood file cabinet.

"Search his papers," Irene told Vale, "and set aside anything significant. I'll tackle the books."

Kai would return shortly. His sensitivity to chaos would help determine if any of them were portal-books. Adrenaline pumped through Irene. Vale had removed his sword from his cane and was keeping it within a hand's reach. The order in the Language was on the tip of her tongue. Surely by now Lecerf was aware of the intrusion.

A clap of thunder made her jump involuntarily even though she'd expected something similar. She spun around and saw a whirlwind of gas about three times her height in the center of the hall. Loose papers flew through the air. As Lecerf emerged from the vortex, she whipped Silver's collar toward him. " **Iron collar, snap on the Fae's neck**."

But before it could reach its target, Lecerf wrapped himself into a dark shadowy shape. His eyes sank into his skull, forming empty pits lit by an inner blazing fire. Flames erupted through tears of his skin. Horns sprouted on top of his head. A whip of blazing sparks materialized in his hand.

Irene shrank back, bands of fear wrapping around her chest. This wasn't really a Balrog, or was it? The iron collar fell to the floor, unable to recognize the creature as a Fae. Irene slipped off her chain necklace and hurled it at him. " **Iron chain, wrap around the Balrog's throat**."

As the chain sped toward the monster, Vale plunged his sword into its back.

With a howl, Lecerf staggered backward, the Balrog appearance fading away. He collapsed on the floor, blood coming out of his mouth. The collar flew up from the floor and snapped around his neck.

Vale stared at the body with horror. "What was that?"

J.R.R. Tolkien was unknown in Vale's world and this wasn't the moment to summarize _The Lord of the Rings_. "A fictional monster from another world. Luckily for us, it was simply a projection."

Vale placed two fingers on the side of Lecerf's neck. "It didn't save him. He's dead."

A deafening roar rent the air.

Vale jerked his head around. "Thunder? We had clear skies a few minutes ago."

"That's not thunder," Irene said, her heart in her throat as she darted for the stairs. Lecerf might not be the only one enamored with Tolkien. She'd never heard a dragon roar but instinctively she knew what it would sound like. Jian Yu had arrived. Had he wrapped himself in the guise of Smaug?

She couldn't see anything from the windows. The sound appeared to be coming from overhead. The best view would be provided by the demolished window of Helena's wall, not that Irene knew any commands that would subdue a dragon. On the other hand, if Jian Yu decided to attack the castle, they'd be better off to flee outside. Wavering for only a second, she chose the latter.

They beat a hasty retreat down the stairs. When they exited onto the front lawn, she was surprised to see not one but two dragons directly overhead. The smaller one appeared to be Kai. The other was at least twice as big. When he flew in front of the moon, his scales shone jet-black.

The larger dragon lunged for Kai, his jaws wide open. Irene had never felt so inadequate. She knew of no words in the Language to come to Kai's aid. He swooped away, lashing out with his tail as he soared upward. He appeared to be attempting to lead Jian Yu toward the open water, but his adversary was battling him back with gigantic wing thrusts and deadly whips of his tail. Kai was no match for the overpowering strength of Jian Yu. Snaking his tail around Kai's body, he sent Kai crashing into the castle. One of Kai's wings crumpled into an odd angle and he began to slide down the stone wall. Jian Yu seized his body in his claws and soared upward.

Irene watched, cursing her helplessness, as Jian Yu raced away with his prize and vanished from sight.

#

When Kai came to, he was lying on a sandy plain. The sun beat down upon him. He was in his human form once more. The pain from his left arm was crippling. Likely multiple fractures. Every muscle in his body ached as if he'd fallen down a mountainside. The coppery tang of his blood assaulted his nostrils but it helped revive him. He could remember Jian Yu flying into the river of air which connected worlds then nothing afterward. His clothes were shredded. There was a collar around his neck. He'd heard of such devices—instruments of torture that the Fae used to keep dragons from transforming. Underneath the collar, the chain of his pendant dug into his neck, giving him a modicum of reassurance. Out of the corner of his eye, he could verify that the black jade medallion was still attached.

He spat blood toward the pendant, hoping that at least a drop or two landed on target. _My lord father, help me._

"About time you came around." Jian Yu came into view. He was still partially a dragon with his horns and claws fully emerged. "Not that your weakness is a surprise. With your inferior bloodline, by all rights you should have been culled when you were a stripling."

Kai struggled to raise himself on his uninjured arm, but Jian Yu's boot slammed into his chest, knocking him to the ground. Agony seared through his lungs. Every gasp caused additional spikes of pain.

He fought to suppress the pain. To have any hope of surviving, he had to keep Jian Yu talking. "Why?"

"Why what? Why were you so easy to fool?"

"You're going to kill me anyway. I'd like to know why." Jian Yu had never been shy to talk before. Surely his desire to boast would win out. "You were my best friend."

"And the best actor you'll ever meet, little shrimp of a stripling. It was simplicity itself to egg my siblings on. When they attacked you, of course, you'd turn to me. I was the only one who treated you decently. You were an easy mark."

"Why did you bother with me?" Kai turned his head to cough up more blood. Even that slight motion made him nauseous. Was the pendant working? Even if it did, how long would it take?

"It is hard to comprehend, isn't it?" Jian Yu sneered. "But you had one use—and only one. Through you, I could access your father. You were the puppet to manipulate as I wish." He pressed his boot harder onto Kai's chest till he cried out.

Seemingly satisfied for the moment, Jian Yu removed his boot and crouched a few feet away. He was probably hoping Kai would attack him, thus supplying the excuse to finish him off. But that was the last thing Kai intended to do.

"You're the heir-apparent," Kai said. "Why are you interested in my father?"

"Ao Shun is far too accommodating. He's in favor of peaceful relations with our enemy. He refuses to see the danger the Fae pose. And because of his position, he exerts a powerful influence over others. Even my lord father is less opposed to the idea than he was. Fortunately, not everyone is so gullible. During those years I spent with my uncle Ao Ji, my thoughts were purified. I could see the cancer working within your father and others like him."

"You're a member of the Ring of Fire?" Kai guessed. The extremist group was headquartered on Ao Ji's world. They advocated racial purity. According to their tenets, all Fae should be eradicated. Jian Yu had spoken in glowing terms about them when Kai was young. An early recruitment effort? Kai's eyes started to close and he struggled to reopen them. "You sabotaged the rite by air?"

"At last the light dawns," he said contemptuously. "No one would suspect the dragon who'd saved you. It was a brilliant maneuver, only topped by my execution of Ning. The hardest challenge was to restrain my laughter while I pretended to commiserate with you."

Kai rolled onto his side and retched helplessly onto the ground. Ning had died because he'd been too blind to see how he was being used.

"You'd thank me if you had any sense!" Jian Yu snarled. "She was a commoner. A dragon of no rank. And now you're letting yourself be ordered about by a human. You're a disgrace. You're a perfect example of the weak, inferior stock we must root out." He pressed his boot on Kai's injured shoulder, and Kai's world dissolved into pain.

He awoke to his face being slapped. "You're not making an effort, cousin." Jian Yu hissed the term as if it scalded him.

He couldn't die like this. Where was his father? Kai struggled to keep him talking. "If you despise the Fae, why do you work for one?"

Jian Yu grabbed his chin and spat into his face. "Because, little simpleton, through Lecerf, I'll achieve my objective. The more chaos he brings into worlds, the more they'll cry out for dragons to rule over them. I suppose I should thank you. When you fled to the Library, I thought all my efforts had been wasted, but then I realized you'd make the perfect scapegoat. I'll drag your worthless corpse to your father. I'll provide evidence that proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that you were working for Lecerf all along. You're the traitor. Your precious Librarians will be scandalized. They'll think twice before entering into any negotiations with either the Fae or dragons."

He lifted his boot. "The only flaw is that I'm giving you far too much credit. Anyone who knows you realizes that you don't have the intelligence to play such a duplicitous role." He pressed his boot back onto Kai's broken arm.

Kai screamed. He hallucinated the sound of wingbeats where none existed before blackness dropped like a curtain.

#

The air was fragrant with pine and ambergris. The scents of the ocean . . . He must be dreaming of his father's world. He was lying on sheets of cool silk.

"Your highness?"

Kai opened his eyes. An orderly wearing the blue uniform of the King of the Eastern Ocean was leaning over him. If this wasn't a dream, he'd made it home.

"Your highness, are you in pain?" the orderly asked.

"No, not anymore." He sank his head deeper into the pillow and glanced around the room. The large window overlooked the ocean. More tubes than he cared to count were connected to him. His left arm was in a cast.

"His majesty asked to be notified when you were sufficiently recovered to speak with him."

"Please inform him I'm ready at his convenience." He wasn't in prison, at least not yet. Had Jian Yu's plan failed? As his memory returned, questions fired off in quick succession in his brain. He wouldn't be able to rest till he knew the answers.

In this kingdom, patients were kept sedated until their wounds healed sufficiently for them to function. He could have been out for days, even weeks. Was Irene all right? Had Lecerf been captured? Had she been informed about his status and what had she been told? She might not have witnessed the battle at the castle. Perhaps she thought he was dead.

Kai's stomach clenched at the thought that the traitor Jian Yu had already disseminated his slander. Just because he wasn't in a prison infirmary now didn't mean there wasn't one in his future. If the pendant hadn't transmitted Jian Yu's words, Kai could be experiencing a short reprieve. Absently, he heard the soft chime of an alert as panic lapped at his nerves.

A few seconds later the orderly returned. "His majesty will arrive shortly. You must try to relax." He glanced at the displays. "Are you sure you don't need additional pain medication?"

"No, thank you." He needed a clear head to assess just how much trouble he was in.

When his father arrived, Kai willed himself to sit upright. Bowing his head, he pressed the fist of his uninjured right arm to his left shoulder. "My lord father, you honor me with your presence."

"Under the circumstances, we can dispense with formality." His father came in alone. Kai took that as a hopeful sign. If Jian Yu had poisoned his reputation, surely there would have been guards present. Even more telling was that his father's appearance was fully human. Normally his horns were present even when he wasn't manifesting, but not today.

His father pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed. "The doctors assure me you'll make a quick recovery."

"How long has it been?" Kai asked.

"You were brought here eight days ago. Do you remember when my emissaries arrived?"

"I thought I heard them approach." Kai swallowed, composing himself to remain calm. "Where is Jian Yu?"

"The emissaries included two officials from my brother Ao Shun. They took Jian Yu back to his father's palace. I joined them to hear Jian Yu's report. He accused you of treasonous acts—of disloyalty both to us and to the Library. Evidently, he was unaware I had a recording of your conversation." His father's eyes flashed red as the skin on his face transformed into scales of dark sapphire. "Jian Yu's own words condemned him. When I gave you that pendant, I expected that it would be used to record conversations with our enemies, but never did I consider that a relative would be one of them."

Kai grew lightheaded. He hadn't been charged. The pendant had worked and his father believed him. He let his head relax into the pillows as he considered the significance of his father's words. "What is Jian Yu's status now?"

"Unknown. He has disappeared."

"He escaped?" Kai blurted, sitting upright. The monitors began beeping angrily. At his father's raised eyebrow, he sank back with a silent curse for not masking his agitation.

His father didn't comment on the outburst. "We assume so. He was in a prison cell, under constant guard. He'd been allowed a few personal items, including a copy of the _Code of Criminal Justice_. Cameras recorded the sequence of events. He opened the book and an instant later disappeared."

"Did the book vanish with him?" This time Kai was able to keep his voice measured.

"Yes, the feed indicates he'd opened it to a drawing of the Court of Justice." His father leaned forward to eye him closely. "Do you have an explanation?"

Kai nodded. "It was a portal-book where illustrations act as traverses to other worlds. The Fae Lecerf and a rogue ex-Librarian named Alberich were working with Jian Yu. They used the books to destabilize worlds." He led his father through the history of the events with Lecerf. He left out nothing except his personal feelings for Irene. Admitting what had happened with Ning was the most difficult. His father asked probing questions throughout his account but reserved judgment.

"Master Wu told me that a copy of the _Mo Dian_ has been stolen," Kai concluded. "She said it contains the magic needed to command spirits. I didn't ask her if it had spells which could be used to create the type of portal found in the illustrations."

"I have not studied the classic, but according to the legends told about it, it may well indeed be possible. It's likely Jian Yu played a role in the theft even if he didn't commit the deed himself. You have no knowledge of Alberich's whereabouts?"

"No. We believe he's incapable of entering the world where my mentor is currently assigned, but that may be a temporary restriction."

The scales slowly faded from his father's face. "The Library has shown greater flexibility than I would have expected. I am glad I sent you to research them. We may yet need their diplomatic skills." He stood up and strode over to the window and appeared lost in thought, his hands clasped behind his back.

It had been eight years since his father first spoke to Kai about the mission. Ning had died only a couple of months earlier. Kai had been at loose ends, still in mourning. He'd finished his coursework. He knew he'd need to embark upon specialized training but hadn't decided which area to focus on. His father provided the answer.

Kai was to embed himself in a gang and become a skilled thief with the goal of attracting the Library's attention. Dragons knew virtually nothing about how the Library operated. Kai's primary assignment was to discover if they could be trusted. Were they as neutral as they claimed? Kai's report about Lecerf should satisfy that objective, and that made him uneasy for what his father would now command.

His father turned around to face him. "You have brought honor to our family. Your ability to serve in a menial position and your flexibility in working with the Fae do you credit. My other children, for all their ability, would not have been able to adapt. And adapt we must. The Fae in London, Lord Silver, understands. Some of us do as well, but we're in the minority. The conservative faction grows in strength. The Circle of Fire has a great appeal to many of our kind. The age when we could ignore the Fae is coming to an end. Before long we may need to broker truce agreements. The Library could have a vital role to play." He gave a brief snort. "Jian Yu may have unwittingly helped us by exposing the danger we face."

His father praised him for working with Lord Silver? Kai had worried that he would be angry about the role he played in assisting Lady Moreton. Instead, the compromises he'd made were exactly the kind his father advocated.

"You should rest," his father said. "We'll speak more of this at a later time."

"Permit me to ask, is the Library aware of what happened to me?"

A ghost of a smile flitted across his face. "They have been kept informed. They know you are recovering from your wounds. They are also aware of Jian Yu's present status. He may have escaped, but he has become a pariah in all worlds where dragons live. His days are numbered. The Fae will undoubtedly issue similar alerts once they know of his allegiance to the Circle of Fire. He will not find a safe haven with anyone."

"Is there any news on Count Lecerf?"

"He'd returned to his manor shortly before Jian Yu. My understanding is that he was killed by Peregrine Vale, an act of self-defense. Neither Vale nor your mentor was injured. When you're sufficiently recovered, you may wish to visit them before your next assignment."

Kai swallowed. The initial euphoria of learning that Irene and Vale were uninjured quickly vanished at the mention of a change in his status. He tried not to let the disappointment register on his face. "I'd hoped to continue my current assignment."

"On what grounds?"

Kai marshaled his floundering thoughts into shape. He should have listened to his father and postponed the discussion. He was ill-equipped to match wits, but he had no choice now. To protest the decision was unthinkable, but there had to be some nuanced approach that would sway him. "If I understood you correctly, the Library may prove to be a valuable ally. I've only recently achieved the level of apprentice. I now have access to much more information which could be of benefit to you. I may also be able to use the resources of the Library to determine the location of the _Mo Dian_."

Scales began to reappear on his father's face. "If the Library assists in its recovery, they'll want it for themselves. The information contained within the work is privileged to dragons only."

"Alberich could have it now," Kai pointed out, even though his father must have already realized the possibility. "If I maintain my current post, I'll be in a better position to ensure its return."

His father's face was impassive. "You've already been targeted by the Fae, by Alberich, and by our own family. Your mentor has also been attacked, but your relationship to me makes you especially vulnerable. Because of Jian Yu's treachery, you no longer have the shield of anonymity." He rested his hand briefly on Kai's shoulder. "I'll give you my decision at a later time. Now you must rest."

#

Irene ran a finger along a shelf of the oak bookcase in the parlor. The evening was hers. It was raining outside but she was secure and warm in her Warren Mews lodgings. A glass of brandy was waiting for her by the sofa. She could curl up with _The Moonstone_ and lose herself once more in Wilkie Collins's prose. But the thought was not as appealing as it once was.

She'd led a solitary life for over a decade. It had only been for a few months that she and Kai had been sharing lodgings. She shouldn't feel this way. Student Librarians were given lectures about the danger of attachments. They were supposed to focus solely on serving the Library. For the first time, she began to have doubts if she was suited for the life.

This was just a temporary phase, she told herself. It was completely natural for her to be concerned about Kai. As his mentor, she was responsible for him. Apprentices weren't supposed to get injured during cases. She should have realized Jian Yu would have attacked as a dragon. Could have, should have . . . 

Coppelia's counsel this morning had reinforced Irene's unease. She warned that Kai might not be permitted to return. It was impossible to gauge how dragons would react to Jian Yu's treachery. Would they place much of the blame on Alberich and tar the entire Library because of the former Librarian's crimes? If that was the case, they could place further restrictions on their already limited interactions with the Library.

Irene needed to prepare herself for the possibility that Kai would no longer be part of her life, but the thought plunged her into a well of moroseness about how she should have handled their relationship differently. They hadn't even kissed.

Perhaps she should get a cat. At least, then she'd have someone to talk to. A warm purring presence on her lap and in her bed. Since apparently there wouldn't be a dragon. It made her realize how she'd subconsciously been planning for the day to pursue intimacy. Why the hell had she waited?

When she heard a knock on the door, she assumed it was Vale. No one else visited her in the evening. He'd gone to Leeds a week ago. Evidently, his business had concluded more quickly than he'd expected. Smoothing her skirt, she padded to the door, not bothering to replace her crochet bedroom slippers for more appropriate footwear. Vale wasn't a stickler for what she wore. He should feel lucky she wasn't barefoot, which she would have been if the weather was warmer.

She opened the door and stopped in her tracks.

"Hi," Kai said with that crooked hopeful smile he seemed to use only with her. "I didn't want to use my key and startle you."

"I didn't expect you so soon," she said, restraining her impulse to embrace him. He looked as impossibly handsome as ever but thinner than before. There was no sign of injuries or a splint. "You made a quick recovery. We were told you had a fractured arm."

He flexed his left arm. "I wouldn't trust it for combat just yet, but the cast came off yesterday."

"I've missed you."

"And I you," he said quietly. "But that's behind us. I'm reporting for duty."

A reminder they were colleagues and nothing more? She concealed her disappointment under a barrage of questions about what had happened with Jian Yu while Kai wanted to find out about Lecerf. They stayed up late into the night, drinking brandy before the fire and catching up on each other's lives.

"Where did Jian Yu carry you off to?" she asked.

"A remote desert on his father's world. He intended to kill me and then take my corpse to his father. He'd falsified several documents to prove that I was working with Lecerf. He would have been considered a hero. Luckily, my uncle suspected something was amiss and had agents following him. They arrived in the nick of time to save my hide. Was Lady Moreton able to provide any additional information?"

"Not much," Irene admitted, "but she'd overheard Lecerf directing someone to bring him _modern_. She thought she'd misunderstood."

"But you suspect what Lecerf really said was _Mo Dian_?"

She nodded. "That's what we believe. Vale worked with the constables to search the castle. The Library also sent experts. No portal-books were discovered. _Dream of the Red Chamber_ has been examined. Whatever magic it had is now lost. Is there anything you can share with me about the grimoire?"

Kai hesitated for a moment. "It's forbidden for dragons to discuss our magic with others, but lately we've all been bending the rules. I discovered that there are spells in the book which would help alter reality. There are four copies of the _Mo Dian_. They are scattered in various locations as a security measure. But the type of magic used by dragons can only be performed by our species. If Alberich has the book, it would be useless to him without a dragon, and even then Master Wu believes it may not be possible. She suspects the machinery of the Library was needed in combination with the _Mo Dian_ for Alberich to enchant book illustrations."

If he was right, they wouldn't have to worry about new book-portals being created, but there was no way of knowing how many had already been made.

"How has Madame Coppelia advised you?" he asked.

"She's pleased with the outcome. Count Lecerf will no longer trouble us. We have won the goodwill of powerful Fae who viewed Lecerf as a menace." She watched carefully for his reaction and was pleased to see he didn't grimace at her mention of the Fae. "Lord Silver may prove useful to us yet again."

"The enemy of our enemy?" he said with a smile.

"Exactly."

Kai was back, her apprentice once more. Soon they'd be immersed in another case. Life would return to normal. And there was still time for them.

* * *

_Notes: This story is designed to conclude shortly before the start of The Masked City, the second novel in The Invisible Library. Kai continues to pursue his secret assignment for his father. As for his relationship with Irene, he may have been instructed to keep his distance. But readers of the novels know that won't last for long._

_Blog:[Penna Nomen & Silbrith Conversation](https://pennasilbrithconversation.blogspot.com/)._   
_Pinterest:[Tales from the Library board](https://pennasilbrithconversation.blogspot.com/p/tales-from-library.html) on [Silbrith's Stories](https://www.pinterest.com/silbrith/)_   
_Twitter:[ @silbrith ](https://twitter.com/silbrith)_


End file.
